The Courtship of Lady Honey
by DixieCup
Summary: Lady Honey gently - and tactfully - disagrees with me. She wishes the story were entitled "The Seduction of Dr. Brian Belden". At any rate, this is a continuation of the story line which occurred during "Her First Waltz". Enjoy and feel free to post reviews. I adore them!


The Courtship of Lady Honey

(or if Lady Honey has anything to do with it The Seduction of Dr. Brian Belden)

**The course of true love never did run smooth ~ Shakespeare/ A Midsummer Night's Dream**

_Tuesday, August 8, 1815_

_You are most cordially invited to share in a most joyous occasion_

If asked to reflect back, Lady Honey had always thought, many of life's important moments came and left before one even knew they were important moments. Except she might very well remember this August 8th for the rest of her life.

It was the night she died.

Oh, not literally of course. That would have been too prosaic for even the most lurid of Gothic novelists.

No, Tuesday, August 8, 1815 was the celebration of many things. Her dear friend Bea's marriage to Lord James, Earl of Rochester was the best part, of course. The worst was seeing Sir Brian Belden dancing attendance on Miss Barbara Hubble.

It didn't matter that Miss Hubble was from a nice family. It didn't matter that she and Sir Brian were of the same social standing and would therefore make a delightful match. It didn't even matter that Sir Brian had rarely said more than half a dozen words to her in the last few years.

What did matter were her own self recriminations. Because she had been a fool. When she was still a young, idyllic seventeen, she had "allowed" Brian to completely totally compromise her. And then she had let him go.

_November, 1815_

_Crabapple Farm_

_A quiet? Belden family visit_

"You want us to do a play?" Bea clarified, looking at her brother Martin. At barely 11 months older, she liked to tease him he was her "almost twin". Her younger brother Robert sprawled on the carpet playing a game of chess with her husband, Jim.

Martin smiled. "A Christmas play. For your guests," he clarified.

"What guests?" Bea asked. "Who is going to be performing this production?"

"Why, us."

"And who will be watching?"

Martin grinned and handed her a guest list.

"No," she said. "I am not inviting those two."

Martin dutifully crossed their names off the list. "Anyone else?"

Bea looked miserable. "I don't like parties, Martin. You know that. Can't you and Diana host Christmas?"

"I think Lady Honey would be more comfortable staying with you. And I am certain our eldest kinsman would enjoy her company."

"Grandfather Belden is too old to travel," Bea said with a grin.

"Silly chit," Martin said, tugging on a lock of her hair. "You know I meant the newly knighted Sir Brian."

"Have a care with that curl," Jim said without looking up. "I'm rather particular to that one." Bea giggled and blew him a kiss while her brothers groaned.

Bea bit her lip. "And you'll write the play?"

"Indubitably," Martin said. "I was thinking we could act out the _Twelve Days of Christmas_."

"No," Bea said, "absolutely not. I am not having swans a swimming or geese a laying or any other barnyard animal in my salon!"

Martin frowned.

"Turtle doves make a mess," Robert said as he moved his pawn

Bea groaned. "Do I want to know how you know this?"

"No, not really," Robert said cheerfully, even as Jim's rook took his pawn.

"We could do _Twelfth Night_?" Jim suggested.

"We want to stir romance in our brother's heart," Bea clarified.

"_Romeo and Juliet_?" Robert suggested.

"You'd rather they commit suicide?"

Robert glared. "It's romantic!"

"I never bought it for a second," Bea scoffed. "The whole finding your one true love when you're barely fourteen."

Jim grinned at Bea. "What could the Bard have been thinking?"

Bea laughed and flushed prettily. "Okay. Maybe some people can find their one true love at a young age. But still – they die in the end."

"I've got it!" Martin said, standing up and rushing to the small secretary for paper, quill and ink. "Leave it to me, fair Beatrix, for I shall bring happiness and harmony to the houses of Belden, Wheeler, and Frayne!"

December 20, 1815

_Ten Acres_

_The first unfortunate rehearsal of the original play "_A Midsummer's Twelfth Night Juliet"

"Martin!" Bea called, hurrying through her hallway. "What is the name of this illustrious production?"

Martin looked up with a wicked smile. "Why, darling Beatrix, whatever could you mean?"

Bea counted to ten. Twice. "We're doing _Romeo and Juliet_, after all? They die in the end, Martin!"

"An improbable fiction," Martin agreed.

"That's _Twelfth Night_ not _Romeo and Juliet_," Bea corrected.

"True, true, a plague on both our houses," Mart misquoted.

"Argh!" Bea groaned as Jim and Brian walked into the salon.

"What's wrong, Shamus?" James, Earl Rochester asked, bestowing a small kiss to his wife's cheek.

"He won't stop quoting Shakespeare!" Bea yelled.

"Martin?" Brian asked.

"O True Apothecary!" Mart greeted his older brother with a grin.

"May I strangle him?" Bea asked, darting to attack her brother. "Perhaps a smack upside the head?"

"O happy dagger," Martin said with a grin, darting to the other side of Brian.

"I don't get it," Lady Honey said as she entered the salon. "Am I Lady Macbeth or Juliet? You've got me stabbing poor Romeo with my fork and then screaming 'out damn spot, out I say'!"

Jim reviewed his copy of the script. "Wait, you've got me playing Romeo? I'm stabbed with a fork in the first scene of Act I? Then, I'm dead? Doesn't seem to be much of a role."

"A dinner fork or a salad fork?" Bea asked.

"How do you kill someone with a salad fork?" Diana asked.

"All depends on where you aim," Brian said with a gleam in his dark eyes.

Martin whistled, getting everyone's attention. "Okay – places everybody," Martin called out and they all stood aside.

"I took a little liberty with Shakespeare," Martin acknowledged.

"Just a little?" his sister said, with a raised brow. "It seems you combined the worst of all possible worlds to create this travesty."

"I wouldn't go that far," Brian said.

"He's got you as the fair Titania," Bea said with a snort.

"I'm the Fairy Queen?" Brian asked, outraged. Lady Honey giggled at his shocked expression.

"Well, you know in Shakespeare's time, all the parts were played by men," Martin justified.

"But we have three women in our midst, Martin. At least Puck or Oberon were men."

"I don't feel so bad that I die right away," Jim deadpanned.

Diana giggled, "I'm the nurse who gets to treat poor Romeo's stab wounds."

Bea read further in the play. "Let me get this straight," she said, her nose wrinkled in distaste. "Romeo and Juliet argue. Juliet stabs him with her fork which than causes two vampires to attack. Nurse comes out with a cross to treat the wounded. Titania enters and raises the dead which turns Romeo into a vampire. Finally, Titania and Juliet run off into the night."

Martin grinned. "It's beautiful, isn't it?"

"I don't think there were any vampires in any of the Shakespeare plays, Martin," Honey said with a laugh.

"That's what makes it so beautiful!" Martin cried. "Perhaps I should rename my play _A Midsummer's Twelfth Night Vampire Story_."

"Who are you getting to play the Vampire?" Bea asked.

"The vampire, Martin, truly?" Inspector Daniel Mangen asked as he entered the room. "You put a vampire in Shakespeare?"

"I'm sure the Bard would enjoy my rendition," Martin said, reviewing his stage notes.

"I'm sure our parents will love it," Diana said loyally.

Jim looked more skeptical.

"Is this a comedy or a tragedy?" Honey said to herself.

"I think a bit of both," Brian said in an aside. He was relieved when he heard her giggle in response to his gentle quip. This was the first time in four years they had been this close and he was reminded again of how she soothed him.

The war had changed him, he knew. Where once he had been comfortable with his own rather serious and introverted personality, he now found himself jealous of the easy camaraderie of his younger siblings. He wanted that for himself, he decided. He'd seen too much filth and pain and blood. He wanted joy and happiness now. He wanted what he had once walked away from. Like a coward.

"Anyone else feeling peckish?" Martin asked, rubbing his belly. "Rochester, do you think you could summon a tea tray for your poor hungry kinsman?"

"You just ate," Bea cried, pushing her brother's shoulder.

"Yes, but Daniel has just arrived, fair Beatrix," Martin said. "Perhaps he would enjoy a brief repast?"

"Must you talk like that?" Bea asked crossly "Of course, you're hungry Daniel. Would you like me to ring for a tray?"

"I actually stopped at The Cobweb for a bite to eat," Daniel said, hugging Bea.

Martin laughed. "Monsieur Cobweb, good monsieur, get you your weapons in your hand!"

Bea groaned again at her brother's continual quoting of Shakespeare.

Daniel laughed good naturedly at Martin and Bea's squabbling. "It's where I was able to stop to read the play the Bard of Crabapple sent me."

Jim greeted his childhood friend. "Dinner will be served in an hour, Daniel. We put you in the Green Bedroom. I'll take you upstairs so you can clean up and join us."

"Are we going riding in the morning?" Robert asked. "We still need to gather greenery to decorate the house."

"Oh, I love decorating the house for Christmas!" Honey said.

"I love the dancing," Diana said, bowing in front of Honey, silently asking her to dance. Giggling, the two girls began an awkward waltz.

"I love the carols," Bea said, accepting Robert's bow to dance while Martin hummed an off key waltz.

"Christmas is just perfectly perfect, isn't it, Sir Brian?" Honey asked over her shoulder. Her smile was infectious.

Brian felt so far removed from his siblings' revelry and yet he wanted so badly to be part of it. Yet there was a wall between their laughter and his seriousness and sanguine nature. He didn't want to be the uptight governess in the room anymore. He wanted to be Brian again.

In sudden inspiration, he bowed to Martin. Throwing his blond hair back with laughter, Martin accepted his brother's hand and the three couples danced in the salon.

_Friendship is certainly the finest balm for the pangs of disappointed love ~ Jane Austen_

Diana, Honey, and Bea gathered in Honey's bedchamber later that evening. "I do believe my brother is smitten," Bea said with a giggle as she flopped down on the bed.

"Indeed he is," Honey said. "With his lively bride." With a wave of her hand, she indicated Diana Belden.

Di laughed with pleasure. "We are, truly," she agreed.

Bea groaned. "I do not know how. Particularly with that atrocious play he penned for us to perform before our family on Christmas." She grinned. "I was referring to the good Dr. Belden not being able to take his eyes off Lady Honey."

Honey blushed prettily before changing the subject. "And how has marriage been, Lady Rochester? You certainly are glowing with happiness. Or is that just the Christmas cheer?"

"Perhaps a touch of both," Bea said with a mysterious smile.

"Marriage to the right man is a wonderful journey," Diana said, blushing. "Martin keeps me laughing, that's true. But he can be just wonderfully romantic sometimes, too.

Bea groaned again but there was no heat in her misery. Truly, though, as a sister it was hard for her to see what women sought in her brothers.

"Tell me again how Jim proposed," Honey urged. "I love hearing the story." Diana groaned but without any heat. She, too, loved hearing the romantic story.

"He was just home from war," Bea began. "Dirty. Tired. And yet, even as tired as he was, he was leading his horse instead of riding him." She smiled. "I think that's one of the things I love about him."

Diana made a gagging sound. "Is there anything you don't think is wonderful about him?"

Bea blushed and giggled. "Well, he can be stubborn."

The ladies continued to giggle and talk until Bea glanced at the clock on the mantle. "The men should be finished with their brandy or port or whatever it is that fine gentlemen consume when ladies aren't present." She hugged her sister-in-law and Lady Honey and bade them good night.

As Honey lay in her bed, reflecting the events of the Season as well as Bea's marriage, she came to a decision. Sir Brian wouldn't know what hit him. _Faint heart never won fair gentlemen_, she thought. She slept that night with a sweetly devious smile.

_I wonder what fool it was who first invented kissing ~ Jonathan Swift_

December 21, 1815

"We forgot the mistletoe!" Bea cried as they were on their way back to the house. She reined her horse in, a sweet little black mare named Susie.

"Are you sure?" Martin asked, frowning. "I thought my darling wife was cutting the mistletoe for the kissing bough – ow! What was that for?"

His "darling wife" glared at him meaningfully, her violet eyes narrowing.

"Oh. Well, perhaps we were distracted," he amended.

Jim raised a brow at his wife who refused to meet his eyes. Dan grinned a wicked grin

"Sir Brian and I will circle around and look for the mistletoe," Honey said, volunteering them for the task.

Brian looked up in surprise. This was the first time Lady Honey had initiated contact with him since that fateful day so many years ago. His logical mind protested. She had rejected him soundly when she had been 17 and he six and twenty. As neighbors they had seen each other through the years, but always with a polite distance.

Why would she suddenly seek him out?

Curiosity alone had him nodding his head as he directed one of Jim's geldings back in the direction of the woods.

Bea and Diana led the way back to the stables, leaving their husband's exchanging a confused look.

"Bea? Care to explain why I just allowed a young, unmarried woman as close as any sister off – alone and unchaperoned – with your brother?"

Bea's china blue eyes smiled adoringly up at her husband. "To get the mistletoe, of course!"

Jim's lips twitched with amusement and let the matter stand.

_In the woods_

"Have you heard from Miss Hubble since the wedding?" Honey asked.

Brian shrugged. "We shared a dance or two during the Little Season," Brian said.

"I didn't realize you spent the fall in London."

"I don't normally," Brian said. "I'm arranging to take over a practice here in Croton and had to go to Town and speak with my commanding officers."

"Will you miss the Army?"

"I will not miss the wounded," Brian said quietly.

They were silent for long moments as they each digested Brian's closing words.

"I love crisp, cold mornings like this, don't you, Sir Brian?" Honey said, striving for a neutral topic.

Brian smiled at her. "I would love the day even more if you would drop the formalities, Lady Honey," he said, over emphasizing her honorific.

Honey smiled. "I suppose the formalities do seem out of place, don't they Brian? I was just so proud to hear of your knighthood."

He helped Honey dismount and they secured their mounts to a low slung branch. Brian offered his arm as they walked. She glanced at the low, white clouds. "Do you think it will snow again before Christmas?"

"I certainly hope so. I've been looking forward to going out on a sleigh ride all season."

Honey stopped walking in a small clearing. "I've wanted to talk to you, Brian."

He nodded. "I figured."

"I ran from you all those years ago," she began, turning to look at him. Her hazel eyes beseeching. "It was poorly done of me."

Brian's brow wrinkled. Of all the things he thought she would say, that was not it. "No, Honey. I was at fault. I knew the consequences of our actions and was fully prepared to offer for you."

Honey dusted the snow off a relatively flat rock and sat down. "I didn't want you like that, Brian. That you felt obligated to offer for me because of my actions."

Brian laughed at that. "I'm not sure what event you're remembering, Honey, but I was a very willing participant."

Honey blushed. "Yes, but a proper lady would never have been in a gentleman's bedchamber to begin with."

Brian touched a soft strand of her hair that had worked its way loose. "A proper gentleman would have insisted the maiden find her way back to her own bed."

"You were irresistible," Honey said with a smile.

"I believe that's my line," Brian said, joining Honey on her rock.

"You were so serious and smart even back then. So gentle. And kind." She took a deep breath. "I've been included in Society since birth. You know Mother loves the social whirl. But after Father inherited the Manor and I met you and your siblings, I hadn't realized how empty Society was. How empty I was," she finished quietly.

"Bea loved sharing lessons with you, especially after Robert left home.

"Miss Trask was a perfectly perfect governess," Honey agreed. "And doing anything with Bea, even sums, makes the day brighter."

Brian agreed. "She has that impact on people. But I do believe we were discussing what happened the eve of your debutante ball."

Honey blushed. "I was bold that night."

"I was enchanted." He stood up and cut down a branch of mistletoe. Brian brushed a gentle kiss to her cheek but at the last moment, Honey turned her head to meet him. Lip to lip. The unbearable sweetness of their kiss caught her by surprise and she gasped.

Brian pulled back, their lips a baby's breath away. Hazel eyes met coffee black for a long moment. Honey's long graceful body pressed against Brian's lean war hardened body. He tangled his hand in her hair and pulled her into him.

Heat, fiery and pure invaded her and a sensual haze descended upon the couple. Long, wet, deep kisses began at her lips and invaded her soul. Finally. She was home. This was what she'd been missing every night since her 17th birthday.

Brian sat on the rock, pulling Honey onto his lap. With a rough whisper, he rearranged her skirts so she could easily straddle him.

Honey flinched at the feel of him, hot and hard between her legs. Then her body's memory recalled the wonderful feelings his body could give hers. With a helpless whimper, she arched against him and offered her delicate neck to his voracious mouth.

A winter kestrel screamed in the distance, breaking them apart. They watched each other for a long moment before Honey moved to get off his lap.

In silence, they made their way back to the horses. He helped her into Lady's saddle before seating himself on Strawberry. Jim's groom met them at the stables as they handed off their mounts.

"I never would have made love to you that night had I not already decided to offer for you, Honey," Brian whispered before they joined their families and friends.

_And all my fortunes at thy foot I'll lay and follow thee my lord throughout the world. ~ _ Shakespeare / Romeo and Juliet

The clock chimed midnight and Honey pounded her pillow, seeking the cool side of her covers. She needed to speak with Brian but as unsubtle as Bea was being, Honey was unable to contrive of more ways to be alone with him.

Finally, giving up any pretense of sleep, Honey lit her lamp and settled in with her favorite copy of _Mansfield Park._ Soon she was again caught up in the story of Fanny and Edmund.

So caught up, in fact, that she failed to notice the slight tap at her door. "Honey?" Brian whispered, opening the door slightly.

"Brian!" she cried. Instantly she lowered her voice. "Come in, before you're caught."

Brian smirked. "My siblings are all snugly ensconced with their respective spouses. And unless Daniel is wondering around at midnight, I don't think we'll be caught." However, he slid inside the chamber and firmly closed the door behind him.

"I've never done anything impulsive or crazy. I went into medicine because I loved it. I served in the army and treated our wounded. I have always done what was expected of me..

"Beatrix is impulsive. Martin has that amazing sense of humor. Robert has courage and that sly wit that keeps us laughing. And who am I in my family? Staid, responsible Dr. Brian Belden – that's all I've ever been. Boring."

"I've never found you boring," Honey whispered, her heart caught at Brian's impassioned speech.

"Marry me," Brian blurted out. "Right now. Tonight. We can have the carriage prepared and leave for Scotland and return by Christmas and celebrate with our family"

Honey's mouth dropped open, shocked. All the arguments against bombarded her mind. Her father. Her mother longed to throw her a large wedding. Society. Where would they live? How would she go from the cossetted daughter of a wealthy duke to the beloved wife of a doctor?

_Fair heart never won fair husband_, Honey thought.

"Yes," she whispered and pulled back the covers. "But in the morning. Come. Join me tonight."

_If music be the food of love, play on_ ~ Shakespeare/ Twelfth Night

A/N:

I do not own these characters nor do I plan on making any money from my story. However, if anyone at Golden would like to hire me to become a KK, please email me.

No coffee eyed men were hurt in the writing of this story. I've never really considered Brian as a hunk. I guess I was always off thinking about the red haired one. But as I wrote this story, I began thinking of the young idealistic doctor, separated from his lively siblings by his own serious nature. I was watching the HBO special Band of Brothers and there was an episode that concentrated on the nurses and medics and how helpless they felt in the face of all that blood. I used that as my character inspiration for Doctor Sir Brian Belden.

I re-read _The Mystery of the Queen's Necklace_ so if you see any particular references _(The Cobweb, Mart quoting Shakespeare, and any other references you may find are tongue in cheek homages to the book_)

_Mansfield Park_ by Jane Austen was published in July 1814.

The actual quote is Fair heart never won fair lady by Cervantes. Honey has altered it for her own purposes. She tactfully begs your forgiveness.


End file.
